narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Two-Man Team
Fuu's name Is it me, or her name didn't sound like "Fuu" or "Fu" at all? It's more like "Hooz", "Oose" or something like that, can't tell...Faust-RSI (talk) 17:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) : It did sound like that, but "Fū" is how its written. Japanese isn't a phonetic language like say, Spanish, so the words aren't always going to sound like they're spelled. Especially with the English romanization. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:34, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::That's because the fu isn't actually spoken as fu (as in full), but more like this (don't know how to describe it, sorry^^) Seelentau 愛議 19:11, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::So long as her name is still spelled Fu I don't care how we fail to pronouce it. Please tell me it's still spelled Fu.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope. It's spelled Fū. Seelentau 愛議 19:40, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I know Japanese isn't phonetic, but sometimes it is. I'm pretty sure that the name of that guy from ANBU sounded "normally", as in "full", maybe "u" was a bit longer but still. There I can't hear any "f" at all.Faust-RSI (talk) 21:41, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, not every human speaks the same, huh? Who knows. Her name is definitely Fū, even if it sounded a bit weird. Seelentau 愛議 22:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: ^ Exactly. Faust, you were missing the point. A phonetic language means that every single word in the language sounds exactly how it is spelled. Spanish is one such language. Japanese is not. A language is never "sometimes" phonetic. It either is or isn't, and Japanese isn't, hence why some spellings often have odd pronunciations, like in this case. "Fū" is still the correct spelling, as Seel pointed out. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::You're contradicting yourself - saying the language is never SOMETIMES phonetic and then immediately saying that SOME spellings often have odd sounding. Which means sometimes they don't. I perfectly understand it's linguistically incorrect to call a language SOMETIMES phonetic. But I'm not trying to go high science, so you're just trying to nitpick my words. I just provided the example with Fū (フー) from ANBU and his name sounds exactly like it's written, the "spanish-way" if you like. After what's been said - it's not my point. I'm not asking if "Fū" correct or not. I'm just trying to figure out how it's really sounds in Japanese and how this sounding could be PHONETICALLY romanized. In other words - I don't care about actual spelling. I'm interested in phonetic transcription (or phonetic notation). We could then add to both articles (about jinchuuriki and ANBU guy) that their names are similar ONLY in romanized spelling, while BOTH their sounding (phonetics) AND Japanese spelling are different (and thus they have nothing in common at all). I find it interesting for us (people that don't know Japanese and thus maybe think Kishi was lazy and gave similar names to different characters) and worth adding. I'm going to ask my friend from Japanese for how he would write the sounds of her name.Faust-RSI (talk) 22:41, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Firstly, Seel is fluent in Japanese. Second, regardless of what your friend says, it matters not; Kishi has already given us the Kanji, and therefore, the romanji, therefore there is nothing; absolutely nothing; you can do to get it changed. Have a nice day. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:20, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: How many times should I tell you I'm not interested in changing the actual romanji. It sounds so stupid I don't even know what to comment on this. I want to know the transcription, that's all, and if Seel is actual Japanese-speaker I kindly ask him to write it here. If it's as different from the factual spelling as it sounds to me, then her name is somewhat unique - despite Japanese being non-phonetical language, most of the characters' names in this manga are perfectly romanized BOTH spelling-wise and phonetic-wise - Naruto, Madara, Gaara, Han - should I continue? The ONLY name I recall we had problems with is Killer Bee, as it is Kirabi in Japanese. See what I want? I want to know "Kirabi" for Fuu.Faust-RSI (talk) 06:24, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Guys, calm down, this is not an issue to worry about. Both names are written as フー, which would be transcribed to Fū. They're both pronounced the same way. I don't know the exact reason why Anbu-Fū's name sounds different from the host's name, but that's not something to wonder about, since not every two people sound the same way when they speak. Seelentau 愛議 06:28, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Except they're not. Host is フウ and ANBU is フー. But if you insist it's only matter of personal pronunciation...Faust-RSI (talk) 06:30, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I wasn't aware of that. Maybe that's the reason for the different sounding pronounciation, I never fiddled with the difference between フウ and フー or the likes, since I don't speak Japanese in the real world (I'm not fluid at it at all, neither spoken nor written). But I'll try and find some information on that tomorrow. Seelentau 愛議 10:30, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, thank you. It seems certain someone was too quick with his judgement :) And I'm also waiting for the answer from my friend, he is not just fluent in Japanese, he is native speaker. Though I'm not sure even he even has already seen the episode, thus I can't say when I will get the answer.Faust-RSI (talk) 10:39, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I have the answer though I'm not sure if we can use it somehow: "the jinchuriki girl is フウ, romanized as Fuu　and reads maybe like fooh　or Hooh. the guy with torne is フー, fū in romaji and reads like Foo/hoo/who. "フ" can sound either like F or like H depending on who reads it." I think that in ANBU case Voice Actor chooses to say "f" and in host's case Voice Actor says "h" and that where the difference comes from.Faust-RSI (talk) 12:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright. First of all, the difference between フウ and フー: Both are names, which means that they don't follow any rule. However, while フー is a real name, like "Stephan" or "Mario", フウ is derived from an actual word, most likely 風, which means manner or style. Comparable to "Paris" Hilton or "Ōnoki". The transcription of both "Fū" is the same. As I said before, not everyone pronounces the same word in the same way. While the Japanese "fu" is commonly spoken as a hoo, the VA for the ANBU maybe stems from a region where the "fu" is spoken more emphasised, making it sound like a foo. Seelentau 愛議 18:59, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :That's quite a research. Also, if フー is a real name, maybe there is a common tradition to pronounce it like that - with "f" rather than with "h"? Like you said, names usually don't follow any rule, and not only in Japanese. But sometimes they follow certain tradition. Also, I just remember - we heard Fuu's (ANBU) name from different voice actors! I recall at least two - his and Torune's. Maybe Danzo's, too. I'm going to recheck if there was any difference between them Faust-RSI (talk) 21:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I rewatched episode 317, it had Fu's name several times. I don't know if these all are different voice actors, but still: Shikaku, Inoichi, Torune, Danzo - all of them pronounced his name in the same way, with "f". Maybe in earlier episodes we could also have Fu pronouncing his name himself, but i think it's more than enough and can't be a coincedence - that how this name is intended to be pronounced, at least in Naruto's manga. Too bad we don't have this many examples with host... The only other one I recall is when Obito introduced them to the Kages.Faust-RSI (talk) 22:12, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::It was episode 205. There Obito pronounced her name as "Foo". I think it really just a matter of pronunciation then.Faust-RSI (talk) 22:20, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Root Fu never pronounces his name himself. Also, if it's an existing name, does that mean it can actually be his real name and not a codename? --kiadony --talk to me-- 05:56, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Could be, yes. As I said, it's a "name-name" (like Mario) and not a "word-name" (like Paris). Seelentau 愛議 16:56, September 9, 2013 (UTC) It clearly "Hoo" again in Episode 330, this time by Naruto himself. I don't know, maybe we should add a trivia on her page about different pronunciation?Faust-RSI (talk) 18:33, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :No. Seelentau 愛議 21:55, September 19, 2013 (UTC) IDK what the hell episodes you're watching, but both times sound like Fū to me...--RexGodwin (talk) 01:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Three Tails and Utakata Both already know Naruto and say so themselves in the episode when they introduce themselves, but they met in anime fillers, so this is impossible in the manga. Is this noteworthy? --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 01:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Well its mentioned on their pages, the anime-manga differences page, and the filler arc pages. I guess it's not relevant on this episode page as it was removed.--RexGodwin (talk) 03:19, September 11, 2013 (UTC)